


together we could rule the galaxy

by venndaai



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Art, Dark Side Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: a seduction to the dark side





	together we could rule the galaxy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).

[ ](https://imgur.com/llYTgG8)


End file.
